Twilight Warrior
Twilight Warrior is a special forces total conversion WAD for Doom II created by Black Shadow Software. The mod was originally released on November 15, 1998. The player is a special operations commando facing off against terrorists. It is one of the early examples of a tactical shooter, as opposed to most custom Doom WADs which are science fiction. Black Shadow Software released a sequel on September 25, 2000, Covert Ops, which made use of the EDGE source port. Introduction Twilight Warrior is a total conversion created by Black Shadow Software. This TC is the most advanced, intensive and realistic Special Forces conversion ever created for Doom2. Twilight Warrior delivers a new and unique way to experience Doom. No more aliens, hellspawn or UAC bases - but gritty, exciting missions, a range of new environments, realistic weapons, and extended gameplay features such as mlook, jumping and more. You'll face the difficulties and challenges of jungle, naval and urban warfare, and be equipped with the world's most advanced and powerful arsenal. As a "Twilight Warrior," you will operate covertly and overtly in both permissive and denied areas, engaging in counter-terrorist and military style missions. You'll experience the adrenalin rush of bursting into darkened rooms to confront terrorists whose only aim is to kill you or their hostages. Patrol through a bombed-out middle-eastern township to find and liberate kidnapped civilians. Walk and crawl through miles of steaming jungle, and complete a "black operation." Raid an oilrig, rescue hostages from an aircraft or liberate an entire city. All of these challenges and more await you.... Story Global Counter-Terrorist Operations (GCTO) is the most advanced, elite and efficient counter-terrorist/Special Forces unit in the world. Secretly formed in the 1970s to deal with the growing menace of terrorism, it is overseen and maintained by a major world security and treaty organisation. The one and only role of this unit is to neutralise terrorist and other threats to world peace, either pro-actively or in response to aggressive acts of terrorism. GCTO's personnel are chosen from the among the world's elite unconventional warfare teams, making the unit an elite within an elite profession. It is also the only international Special Forces unit in existence. Funded and trained to an unprecedented level, the men and women attached to GCTO are truly the world's best exponents of special warfare and counter-terrorism. Answerable to no-one but a secret group of officials from several key nations and ungoverned by the criminal or military codes of any nation; GCTO is able to operate on any continent, and the operatives are able to use any means or methods in order to ensure that they succeed. You are a GCTO "Twilight Warrior", a Special Forces soldier technically without rank or identity. Existing in the shadowy world of a secret counter-terrorist military unit, you are the embodiment of unconventional warfare. Having initially proven your exceptional skills as a member of your own nation's Special Forces team, you have been assigned to GCTO. Cross-trained in a variety of disciplines, including sniping, assassination, close combat, FIBUA (urban warfare), counter-terrorism, demolitions, sabotage and naval ops, you are proficient and deadly in all areas of special warfare. Trained to cope with the exigencies and extreme conditions of jungle, urban and naval warfare, there is no task you cannot complete, no area in the world in which you cannot successfully operate. Constantly on-call, 24 hours a day, you and the other members of GCTO can be fully operational in any hot-spot on the planet in under 15 hours. Despite the obsessive secrecy and security which surrounds GCTO, rumours of its existence have filtered into underworld and terrorist circles. Although no-one has ever seen a GCTO unit in action - and lived to tell the tale - terrorists across the world continue to tell stories of mysterious black-clad units which materialise with phenomenal speed to efficiently dispense deadly justice. Levels There are 10 levels that cover a variety of locations where the player will fight terrorists: * Elimination of a drug cartel camp in the jungle. * As an anti-narcotics agent, the interdiction of a boat suspected to be smuggling arms and drugs. * Occupied oil rig in North Sea. * Airliner hijacking in a European Airport. * Black ops, an assassination of a dictator at military base in jungle. * Bank Robbery in Europe by Red Apocalyse Faction. * Operation Phoenix - clearing out enemy forces in Middle Eastern capital city, particularly the ones entrenched in the command center. Enemies Most enemies are based upon the former human zombies, redrawn in modern military uniforms and lacking blood splatters or red eyes. They vary from basic rifle-wielding grunts, to OICW-armed grunts in desert camo, to rocket-launching troopers, to elite gunners with berets and MP5s. Aside from human enemies, attack dogs from Wolfenstein 3D are included. Generally, human enemies are superior to their zombie counterparts in Doom in terms of health, speed, and reaction times. One of the most impressive enemies is a 3D-modeled helicopter gunship armed with dual miniguns. It appears periodically as a mini boss-type enemy. Weapons * Knife- A standard combat knife the player swings in a downwards motion. * Browning Hi-power 9 mm Pistol- A standard pistol that fires faster than the Doom pistol. * OICW Grenade Launcher- An OICW rifle in grenade-launcher mode. * OICW Rifle- An OICW rifle. It strangely fires a spread shot instead of automatic bullets. * H&K MP5 Submachine Gun- An accurate submachine gun that sprays bullets like the Chaingun. * Flamethrower- A weapon that fires a continuous stream of flame. * H&K PSG-1 Sniper Rifle- A sniper rifle that strangely fires a tight spread-shot effect. Enhanced Edition Twilight Warrior: Enhanced Edition was released by Black Shadow Software on August 5, 1999. This updated the mod to version 1.01 and offered slightly enhanced graphics and gameplay revisions. These changes include: * Increased sniper rifle damage. * The sniper rifle has a reloading animation. * The helicopter flies more quickly. Links * http://www.doomworld.com/twilight/main.htm Official Site for Twilight Warrior * http://www.doomworld.com/covert/ Official Site for Covert Ops Category:Top 100 WADs of All Time